


If

by Skylar_SAR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Hermione Granger, Autistic Luna Lovegood, Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, Hufflepuff Ron Weasley, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, No Horcruxes, Other, Polyamory, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Trans Character, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Male Character, Voldemort Dies (Harry Potter), lgbtq autistic character of color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_SAR/pseuds/Skylar_SAR
Summary: A fan's retelling of Harry Potter ;), lots of OCs, very AU, many OOC characters
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 13





	1. Orphan? Nope.

AN: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously because JK ROWLING IS A TRANSPHOBIC TERF BITCH. I own all OC's including Dahlia and Ursa do not use without permission. Chapters will get longer overtime, I promise.

It was the night of October thirty-first 1981, All Hollow’s Eve. It was truly a terrible night for one family in Godric’s Hollow. Voldemort, the current wizarding world’s dark lord, had decided the Potters must die. When Voldemort decided to kill someone they always died. First he killed James, who was trying to defend his young family. Next he killed Lily, the pregnant young mother was in the nursery caring for her two babes. She died willingly, sacrificing her life for her children. Her sacrifice killed the dark lord, once and for all.  
Eighteen month old Marigold Rose Potter and seven and a half month old Dahlia Eileen Snape were crying out in fear. It was several hours before their other father, Severus Snape, came home to find his partners and their unborn son dead. His two young daughters were sobbing and screaming. He grabbed his girls and apparated to the Lupin-Black’s house.  
Remus and Sirius quickly came downstairs upon hearing the pop of apparition, Sirius holding their 10 month old daughter, Ursa. Their other daughter, Hermione, who was just over two years old was asleep upstairs. “Snape,” Sirius snarls at the man, before noticing his nemesis was holding his baby nieces. Ever the mediator, Remus stood between the two men glaring at each in turn before speaking. “Severus, what happened? Where are--” Remus begins to ask before Severus cuts him off. “They're dead,” Severus tells his friend as the tears he had been working hard to control fall from his tired dark eyes. Remus takes the girls from him and sets all three babies in Hermione's room, transfiguring two extra cribs.  
When Remus returns he sees something he never expected. His husband and second best friend were holding each other, sobbing loudly. Remus makes up tea and biscuits, knowing someone had to keep it together for the girls. Eventually the tree men were seated at the table discussing future plans. Dalia, being Severus’s biological daughter, was automatically allowed to stay with him. However Marigold’s custody was a more complex matter. Since she was neither his biological father nor had he been married to her biological parents, her parents wills had to be read in order to official grant him guardianship and custody of his own daughter. Severus knew he had to go directly to the ministry, immediately. First thing in the morning. Dumbledore, being the manipulative old bastard he was, would no doubt try to get his hands on little Mari. 

AN: The old coot is a hypocrite as a closeted gay man who openly opposed gay marriage, polyamory, and other LGBTQ+ issues. Despite the homophobic hostility in the muggle world during the AIDS crisis, the Wizarding World was much more accepting.


	2. The Wills of James and Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gringotts

Severus knew they had to go directly to the ministry and Gringotts. First thing in the morning. Dumbledore, being the manipulative old bastard he was, would no doubt try to get his hands on his sweet Marigold. First thing the next day, before even having breakfast Severus, Remus, Sirius, and the two baby girls headed to Gringotts. The Gringotts goblins were more accepting of polyamorus relationships then wizards and therefore accepted Severus’s committed long term partnership to James and Lily as equal to a marriage. He easily was given access to their wills, properties, and accounts. The goblin, Crooktooth, read the wills aloud.

I, Lillian Rosanne Evans Potter, certify that this is my last will and testament. I affirm that I am of sound mind and true heart. Let it be known that my relationship to Severus Snape is equal to my marriage to James Potter in my heart and life. Should I die before my children reach age seventeen their custody shall be given to James Potter and Severus Snape as their fathers. If my husband, James Fleamont Potter, and partner, Severus Tobias Snape, are both also dead then I name Remus John Lupin-Black and Sirius Alphard Lupin-Black as guardians of my two children, Marigold and Dahlia, as well as monitors of their inheritance. Should only James be alive he shall be the legal guardian of Dahlia. Should only Severus be alive he shall be the legal guardian of Marigold. All my possessions shall be let to my girls. Their fathers or guardians shall monitor their inheritance trusts until they reach age 17. I leave all my possessions save any named below to my children in a trust until they are of age. To Severus Snape I leave my research and notes on potions and charms, may they be invaluable to him. To James Potter I leave all my muggle possessions, may he find enjoyment and laughter while satiating his curiosity. To my dearest friend Remus Lupin, I leave all my books may they bring you knowledge and joy. To Alice Longbottom I leave my favorite jewels and hair pins.  
Much love,  
Lils

I’m James Potter and Lily says I need a will so hear you go. Sev and Lils, I love you both more than anything. My girls should be raised by Mooney and Padfoot if all three of their parents die. Peter is the secret keeper and it was Dumbledore’s idea. Don’t trust the old man. My stuff goes to my kids except a few things. Mooney gets the map, Padfoot the cloak, Sev and Lils all the books in my family vaults.  
RIP James 

Severus is holding back tears by the time the Goblin finishes.


	3. Here Comes the Judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus fights for custody of his child

After collecting copies of the proper paperwork from Gringotts the three men and four young children headed to the Ministry. Severus tries to take deep breaths as he checks over the papers several times making sure all the documents were arranged; James and Lily's wills, Mari's birth certificate, proof of her magical adoption by him, and documentation of his partnership with James and Lily. When the party arrives in the atrium the auror guard takes their wands and directs them to courtroom 10 where a full Wizengamot was assembled, waiting for the defendants. Sirius and Remus sat in the gallery with the girls while Severus took his place opposite of Dumbledore.  
"I call this body to order on the cases of; custody of one Marigold Lily Potter, of custody of one Dahlia Elaine Snape, of the validity of James Fleamont Potter's will, of the validity of the will of Lily Evans Potter, of the claim of blood adoption of one Marigold Lily Potter by Severus Tobias Snape, of the claim of status as a spouse of Severus Tobias Snape in relation to the deceased parties, of the fitness of one Severus Tobias Snape as a parent and guardian of the above named children this claim is brought in acknowledgement of; the defendant's status as a follower of he-who-must-not-be-named, the documented absence from the children's lives, and the plaintiff's claim of mental incapacity against the defendant, fitness of one Remus John Lupin-Black as a guardian for the named children in acknowledgement of his status as a lycanthrope which this body classifies as a class 2 dangerous creature, fitness of one Sirius Alfred Lupin-Black as a guardian of the above named in acknowledgement of the plaintiff's claim that the named party has a history of; erratic behaviors, extreme risk taking, and mental psychosis, the custody of one Hermione Penelope Lupin-Black and of Ursa Peony Lupin-Black shall be brought to the chamber if Remus John Lupin-Black and Sirius Alfred Lupin-Black are deemed insufficient guardians henceforth requiring alternative custody for the above named children," the Minister for Magic reads out the incredibly lengthy list of accusations.  
Severus is given a chance to offer his documentation to prove his rights as well as to offer evidence in defence of his partners' wills and the suitability of his children's godfathers. The hearing is a gruellingly painful experience, however upon the conclusion Severus is granted full rights and the accusations were dropped against himself, Sirius, and Remus. Dumbledore was arrested on suspicion of malicious intent, abuse of minors, discrimination, child endangerment, and lying under oath.


End file.
